


Moments in Time

by Pred1059



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC Spoilers, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, SoKai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pred1059/pseuds/Pred1059
Summary: Fate may tear them apart. But the moments they share together are worth everything. A series of one-shots for Sokai Week 2020. (SPOILERS FOR KHIII/RE:MIND)
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	1. Yesterday And Tomorrow

**Prompt: One Heart**

# Yesterday and Tomorrow

At the piers edge, they sat together. All of their imaginations filled with the wonders they would see together on their journey. The worlds they’d find, the people they’d meet. All the fun they would have talking about it.

A journey that would take them farther than they could have imagined. Beyond her home. Past The End of The World. Though light and dark, dreams and reality. Even now, their bond had lasted beyond life, death, and time.

In a cave, there was a gift. She gave it to him as a way of standing by his side. Though she lacked the physical strength to stand at the end of the world, she gave what little she could to him.

Yet that simple charm endured. Beyond the door to darkness, beyond the walls of worlds. Even a broken chain of memories could not erase the truth of how much they meant to each other. It was only now that they truly understood the strength of that bond.

In the castle that never was, they reunited. He was filled with uncertainty, shame, and guilt. He left her behind. Forgot her for a year. Wasn’t able to protect her.

But she never cared about that at all. All she knew is that the one she had lost for over a year was finally in front of her. And as he returned the embrace, he realized that the flaws he ruminated on meant nothing to her.

And in a cave, there was a simple drawing. Him and her at first. But then one day, he dreamed of something more. And when she finally saw it, she cried, for she shared the same dream. So she etched the wish to one day make a promise.

A wish to be a part of their lives no matter what. A promise to protect each other. An oath to be together forever.

They were memories.

Beautiful memories that lifted them up.

Painful memories that drove them forward past the dark.

Sora didn’t know how much time was left.

But right now, He and Kairi were together.

Right now, they could stand against Xehanort.

And together, they could fly towards tomorrow.

And so long as they had a tomorrow, they had a chance to meet again.


	2. Home

**Prompt: First Meetings/Unseen Adventures**

# Home

A week ago, a star fell from the sky. Everyone saw it from the mainland.

But only Sora saw the star land on the beach on the island where he played with his friends.

He was the only one who knew the star was a girl.

Her name was Kairi. She told him that much. When he asked where she came from she could say that she came from “Home”, and asked if he knew where her grandma was.

Just seeing her so lost and sad…there was no way Sora could just leave her alone like that.

So as soon as his mom arrived to check on him, Sora brought Kairi over to the mainland and that’s when she met Riku. Though he was a bit surprised at first, he accepted Sora’s story for once. Though Sora was focused more on finding Kairi’s home to really appreciate it. They went through the neighborhood pointed to house after house, trying desperately to find Kairi and her grandma. But as more and more lights went out his search turned up nothing.

Still, Sora wasn’t the kind of kid to give up once he started something. So as they stopped at his house for dinner, the boy was already thinking of places they could look to find Kairi’s home. But when his mom asked about the mysterious girl he found, she had questions. Questions that eventually led to a bunch of the parents stopping by the house to find which one had lost their child. The three of them could barely pay attention to all the things being said.

But they heard enough.

“ _Never seen them”_

“ _No clue”_

“ _She’s not mine.”_

Each denial only made Kairi’s sad face worse. Looking over to her, all he could do was offer a hand.

He couldn’t remember a time someone held his hand so tightly.

Eventually, the mayor offered to take Kairi in for a few weeks while they searched for her family. Riku and him tiredly protested that they could keep looking for Kairi’s home. But Kairi was the one to convince them that they could try again tomorrow to find their family. As she left with the Mayor, Kairi turned to them and asked, “Will you meet with me again tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Sora answered immediately. Was there any other answer he could give?

Riku gave a nod, “Yeah. We’ll meet you first thing in the morning. If Sora remembers to wake up.”

“Hey!” Sora sputtered at the comment.

But any annoyance with Riku faded as Kairi gave a small smile. “Thank you.”

Two simple words. But they were more than enough to motivate Sora to wake up the next day bright and early for once.

* * *

Riku was surprised to see him in front of his door, “You’re up? Didn’t know you were serious.” After a moment, he crossed his arms and smiled, “Well, good thing I didn’t have a plan for summer vacation.” Without warning, he broke into a sprint, “Race you to the Mayor’s house!”

Sora didn’t care much about Riku cheating like that. He was eager enough to see Kairi again.

Once again they went down one of the island streets. Sora looked at her, “Anything you know?”

“Not yet.” Kairi shook her head as she walked besides them, but then paused at the sight of the beach, “Maybe we could take a break here?”

“Seems like a good spot to me.” Riku stretched as he walked toward the gentle waves

Sora looked out to the small clearing by the coast. It wasn’t quite as pretty as the play island, but it was a good place to give their feet a chance to rest. “Alright. Maybe I’ll think of somewhere we missed.”

Kairi smiled as she walked over to the log sitting by the beach, “It’s not all bad seeing all the places here.” She looked over to Sora with a smile, “You’re a pretty good guide.”

Sora paused for a moment, then smiled right back at her, “Thanks.”

* * *

A few days later and Sora felt like he'd gone down too many roads with Riku and Kairi. And they’d probably gone down the same roads again and again. Still, he had to find Kairi’s home. There had to be something he was missing. He just needed to think…

“—ive it back!”

Though as he heard some shouting, his thinking stopped.

“—not how ya play blitzball!”

Because Tidus and Wakka were yelling, and that usually meant...

“It is now! Booyaka!” Yep. Barreling down the street corner were an angry Tidus and Wakka in pursuit of Selphie holding Tidus’ blitzball. The girl skidded to a halt next to the three of them, “Sora! Riku! New girl! Great timing! Hold the...ball...”

And then she came to a stop, as she realized there was someone new.

Kairi took a step behind Sora and Riku as Tidus and Wakka caught up to them. Putting his hand on the white and blue ball, Tidus had a chance to catch his breath, “Selphie...you can’t just take the ball like that...you need to work as a...team?”

His explanation trailed off as he saw Kairi, who managed to give a meek smile in response. “Um...hi. I’m Kairi.”

Wakka scratched the back of his head with a raised eyebrow, “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, ya?”

Riku stepped forward, “We’re trying to find her home and her family,.”

Tidus tapped a finger to his cheek before he began to smile, “Well, if you’re Sora and Riku’s friend, I’d say we could be friends too!”

“Friends?” Kairi looked to Sora and Riku with questioning eyes. Wanting to know if she could really be called that.

He wasn’t sure how Riku felt, but for Sora, it was hardly even a question. He gave a wide smile, “Yeah.” And to his right, Riku nodded as well.

And with that, Kairi gave her own smile to the two of them, “Yeah, we’re friends.” Stepping forward, Kairi looked at the item in Tidus’ hands, “So, what’s the ball for?”

Selphie grinned as she snatched the ball from Tidus’ hands, “It’s for blitzball! And the rules are real simple!”

* * *

By the end of that week, they had looked over the island front to back, but still had no idea where Kairi’s home was. Though Kairi had been a bit more interested in spending time at town.

Though Sora was a little iffy on doing something so different, he had to admit that he and Riku needed a break.

So they saw the shops on the main street. Even though there wasn’t anything fancy like a festival going on, Kairi’s eyes went wide all the same. She looked across the street, then smiled and waved her hand, “Mister Mayor!”

Following where she was looking, sure enough Sora saw the mayor for the second time that week. Walking over to the three of them with a chuckle as he shook his head, “I have a name you know.”

Kairi tilted her head, “It’s not mayor?”

As did Sora, ”But everyone calls you ‘the mayor’? Is there a difference?”

Riku rolled his eyes, “Mayor’s a title. It’s the name of his job.”

The mayor smiled. “Well, either way, how are you liking town so far Kairi?”

“It’s really nice! Sora and Riku showed me so much! And we met a bunch of friends! And all the shops—” As Kairi went on about everything she’d seen, Sora couldn’t help but smile. It was so different from how she was when they first met. Her fear seemed to have melted away, and it almost seemed like she was always a part of the island. At the very least, she told the story of their time with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie like they were always friends, “—and blitzball is kinda fun!”

Even if Tidus might disagree on how they played it.

“Well, if you want to play with the other kids, you could always head to the play island tomorrow,” the mayor turned to him and Riku, “How about it, you think you could show Kairi the island?”

Riku nodded, “Sure. No problem.”

Kairi looked over to Sora expectantly, “Will you meet with me again tomorrow?”

Sora smiled, “Of course!”

Was there any other answer he could give?

* * *

When Sora and Riku went to the play island, usually one of their parents took them for the day and made sure things didn’t get too crazy. But they weren’t that surprised when the Mayor said that he couldn’t row them to the island with Kairi. Since he had a lot of work to take care of. Instead, Sora’s mom was the one who took them.

After she gave a smile and a “Be safe you three!” The three of them ran down the pier to explore. Well, Kairi was exploring. Sora knew most of it, while Riku had a pretty good idea about the rest of the island.

“So...this is where you landed, huh?” Riku looked at the small dent in the beach, then looked back to Kairi. “Did you see a whole lot the first time you were here?”

She shook her head, “Not really. I was kinda scared and just wanted to stick with Sora at first.”

“Well, there’s some pretty neat stuff here. Let me go see if Selphie left it in the same spot.” And so Riku headed into the shack.

Leaving Sora with Kairi. He gave her a grin as he talked. “I bet you’ll have a lot of stories for your family when you get home, right?”

Kairi looked at him, her smile fading as she began to look to the side, “Sora...There’s something I should tell you.” Worry began to build in Sora as she sighed, “The thing is...I can’t remember what it was like. Home, grandma, anything.”

And there it was again. Sora had hoped that it would go away. But just like that first night, Kairi seemed lost and afraid. And the truth is that she might not really know where home was. He began to ask, “Have...you told anyone else?”

Kairi shook her head and continued, “I talked with the mayor about it last week. And we were thinking about something.” An uneasy smile came to her, “What if I call here home?”

His eyes widened in surprise, “Are you sure? I mean, you wanted to find your family.”  
  
“Maybe. But living with the mayor. Having fun with everyone. It’s so close to home already. Besides,” Kairi’s smile became more certain as she looked at Sora.

“I don’t think it’d be home without you.”

And at that moment, something in Sora’s heart skipped. His mouth made a sound that vaguely went, “Huh?”

“I mean, hanging out with you and Riku these weeks has been so fun.” Kairi folded her hands behind her as she continued, “I wouldn’t want home to be someplace where I’m away from my friends, Right?”

“Yeah,” Sora had a feeling Kairi’s old home would be something they’d have to deal with someday. But right now she wanted to be here. So he asked the only question he could think of.

“So, you’ll meet with me again tomorrow?”

And with a smile, she nodded.

“Of course!”

And part of Sora was content with that.

“Hey! What’re you talking about tomorrow for? We’ve still got today, don’t we?” Riku walked up with the box of some of the toys they played with.

And with that, the trio looked over everything they had to do on that small island.

Thinking of all the adventures they would have now and in the future.


	3. Lost

**PROMPT:Thinking of You/Dreams:**

# Lost

Sora fell to the glowing red blade. He gasped for breath as his opponent approached. His strength was fading. As if his limbs were turning to…

Crystal. They were becoming crystal. Sora would be shocked if he had energy left. Meanwhile, Yozora looked at him with that same cold stare he had since the beginning of the fight.

“Sorry. But I don’t lose.”

He could barely focus. Sora’s limbs shone in the reflected streetlight.

Then his body.

And finally his head was turning to clear rock.

His vision stopped as soon as his eyes were petrified. He could barely hear Yozora.

“I wi…”

But it didn’t matter anymore.

Nothing he did really mattered.

In the end Sora was still just a delivery boy to be disposed of. Everyone had been delivered their happily ever after...

Except…

‘ _Kairi.’_

Except for the one who believed in him.

‘ _I’m sorry.’_

He could only apologize from his crystal prison.

‘ _You deserved better than me.’_

* * *

Lost...but not forgotten.

Apart...yet still yearning.

Maybe it was the connection they had made with the paopao fruit.

Or perhaps it was her power of a princess of heart.

But Kairi knew that Sora was alive. It was the hope she held onto after he had vanished. There was something in her heart that told her Sora was alive. A connection that went beyond her waking hours. That seemed to guide her very dreams. So she asked for the scientists at Hollow Bastion for help. To search the depths of her heart as she slumbered.

Though it was mostly to help her stay asleep so she could search by herself. To see where her dreams led her.

Through forgotten worlds of wonder and mystery. Of lost empires, wandering souls, abandoned cities, and lands of adventure.

Yet still nothing about Sora.

But now she saw something familiar. The place they were after they defeated Xehanort. Sora told her about it before he left. The Final World. The boundary of dreams and death. Where they met...

“I figured you’d be back.”

“Chirithy!” She turned to the small creature with a smile. One that faltered as he realized the lack of companions with the dream eater, “Did something happen with Ventus?”

Fortunately, Chirithy shook their head, “No! I’m pretty sure he’s fine. He just wanted me to keep you company in your dreams.”

“Tell him thanks.” She looked out to the endless horizon and began to walk across the water. As she walked across the calm and endless sea, pillars of white began to rise. Sliding out of the water and shifting. And just as soon vanishing. Stars that seemed to endlessly repeat the final thoughts of those waiting to move on drifted by Kairi. Was Sora one of them? Trying to desperately maintain his form?

No. She still felt him, as muted as the connection was. Some part of her heart had been able to hold onto him. To connect with his own soul across space and time. And the further she walked, the stronger that feeling got. And as that feeling began to grow, she began to run. Chirithy hopped on her shoulder for the ride, “Do you think you’ve found him?”

“I know it. He has to be this way,” Kairi’s voice was clear over the gentle splashing of the waves. The reflected clouds distorted by the ripples of her footsteps.

She could hardly notice how those clouds seemed to grow darker.

Darker.

Yet darker.

“Kairi...this is pretty far from home…”

And then Chirithy’s voice caused her to stop. To realize where she was running toward. Behind her was the blue sky. Shining under an invisible sun.

Ahead was the night. Melding into the shadowed clouds seamlessly. The grey above her vanishing into an evening sky. Stars glittering above.

Shifting on Kairi’s shoulder, Chirithy seemed to cling closer to her, “He’s here isn’t he?”

Kairi slowly nodded, and began to walk upon the darkened mirror of the final world. But as she began her tepid journey. The connection began to fade. Feel faint. Was it the darkness of this place, sapping away at the power of light she had?

Was she not strong enough?

She stood with Sora at the Keyblade graveyard. Then fought alongside him against that amalgam of darkness that Xehanort had become.

But that was after Sora saved her. After Xehanort had just scattered her heart for his plans.

After she failed.

She began to look around with a frown and furrowed brow, “He’s here...I know it but...I just can’t see where.”

“I’m sure he’s fine he’s just…Wait.” Chirithy leaned forward and pointed out to the expanse, “That star. There. It seems like it’s on the ground.”

Following where the paw was pointing, Kairi squinted at the light that seemed to dance the most on the water’s reflection. And her eyes widened as she realized that was where the connection was the strongest. “Sora?” She barely let out a whisper. But she never ran faster in her life. This was it. It had to be it! A smile came to her face as the light grew closer. Finally. After all this time they could be together again! As she grew closer the connection began to grow.

And then Kairi paused as she began to see him.

“No…”

Frozen.

“No! No! No!”

She stumbled as she raced toward him. Hoping that the connection that she felt wasn’t coming from the crystal that sat on the water.

But there he was. As if whatever had changed him had knocked him back. His once happy face now only held despair and regret. As if all the pain he had helped to heal had been poured into him. Pain that began to wrack her own heart as she fell to her knees next to him.

“Sora...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.” She reached out and placed her hand in his own. Unmoving and unfeeling, it hardly provided comfort. But it was all Kairi could do right now with him.

But the worst part was that he was there. She knew Sora was in there. The connection was so strong. But it was like before in the Keyblade Graveyard. When the horde of heartless had swallowed them all. Drifting away with nothing left. Like...

“It’s almost like before.” Chirithy murmured as he hopped off her shoulder, “He’s barely holding on. But he could slip away at any moment.”

And one word gave Kairi pause. Before. This happened before and he came back.

Of course he did.

She helped him come back.

Kairi stood up and looked at Sora’s frozen eyes, “I know what to do.” Still holding his hand she carefully made her way around the crystals.

“You’re sure?” Chirithy began to shake their head in concern, “If you follow him like this...you might stabilize him sure, but you could be dragged down wherever he is.”

“We promised we’d always be together,” Kairi spoke as she was finally able to embrace the crystallized Sora. She shifted her head to rest next to his, “So there’s no way I’m leaving him.”

Chirithy sighed as light began to gather around Sora and Kairi, “No wonder you two are in love.”

* * *

_Numb...everything was numb…_

_Adrift. Alone._

_This was all that was left for the boy._

“Sora…”

_He saw her. A girl._

_He knew her._

“Kairi?”

_The girl he loved._

_The girl he failed._

_The girl he left behind._

_Again._

“I’m sorry.”

_He shrinked away._

_More of his regrets._

_Clawing away at him._

_But..._

“Sora, it’s okay.”

_A gentle hand caressed his own._

“No matter how hard it gets...”

_He saw her smiling face._

“I want to be a part of your life.”

_His doubts lingered..._

“No matter what?”

_But with a kiss they were banished._

“No matter what.”

* * *

Ienzo looked through the window into Kairi’s room where she continued her slumber. Ansem walked up beside him and asked, “How is she doing?”

“Vital signs are stable as always…” he sighed as he reviewed the medical readouts. He came to a pause at one of them as it continued to beep along, “Though her heart rate is accelerated.”

Ansem crossed his arms, and chuckled “Perhaps she has found something on her own?”

Ienzo smiled. It would be nice to have a bit of good news after the fruitless search.

Then the heart monitor flatlined and Ansem sputtered, “She’s gone?!”

Ienzo himself was just as lost.

Because it wasn’t Kairi’s heartbeat that vanished. But herself.

* * *

Once again, Sora could see the night sky. Though this time he just woke up on the building he had fought on. Which probably meant that...

“You’re still here?”

Yes, Yozora was still here. And from the looks of his weapons, he still had a strange definition of ‘saving’ someone. Still, Sora wasn’t going to give up. Not after what Kairi had told him in his dream. So he summoned his keyblade to his side, “I’ve got a promise to keep.”

But it was odd...why was Yozora’s gaze flicking to the right like that. Almost like—

“That’s right.”

Sora’s head snapped to the voice he heard. A voice he feared he’d never hear again.

But Kairi was there beside him. A smile on her face, and a keyblade in her hand as she gave him a nod, “We’re going home together.”

And as Sora readied himself to fight alongside her, he couldn’t help but smile too.

Because if they were together, then they couldn’t lose.


	4. Moonlight Serenade

**PROMPT: AU Day**

# Moonlight Serenade

It started when he was so many years younger. He and Riku had wandered out of Halloween Town for a bit. Just a bit of mischief for the two young vampires. Seeing what was outside their home for the night. But then Sora wandered a bit too far from Riku. And found the place that he had been told about by the grown ups in town for years now. 

The doors to the other holidays. Worlds so unlike Halloween Town that had their own celebrations. He had been warned that it was dangerous to meddle with the affairs of other worlds. Jack’s Christmas was a story every child in Halloween town knew about the dangers that could come of messing with other holidays.

But if he’d come so far...he might as well see something? Right?

Just one peek. So he ought to make it a good holiday.

So, like any vampire, he chose the heart.

* * *

_He reached for the handle. “Just a look. Just one look and I’ll go home.” Sora opened the pink door just an inch or two. Enough for him to peek through with one eye._

_And when he looked with his blue eye, another one was gazing back at him._

_He yelped and stumbled back. But as he sat up, he went back to the door and opened it a little more. A mirror? Someone playing a trick on him before Halloween?_

_But he saw now the eye wasn’t his. Nor was it a spare eye left as decoration._

_It was a girl looking back at him. With a small gold tiara on red hair, and a pink dress that seemed to match the door._

_She was...pretty. In a way he’d never thought of before._

_“Who are you?”_

_The gentle voice snapped him out of his bewilderment. “Oh! I’m...I’m Sora!”_

_The girl smiled at him, and answered “My name is Kairi.” She looked down at his small black suit then asked, “Are you from Halloween Town?” After he nodded, she giggled, “Aren’t you supposed to be good at scaring people, instead of being scared?”_

_At that Sora pouted, “Well, I still have a lot to learn. Riku’s way better at it than me.”_

_She shook her head as she leaned on the doorway, “Well I don’t mind, it makes it easier to talk to you.”_

_He smiled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Then began to ask, “What’s your holiday like? I think it’s...Valentine’s day?”_

_Kairi gave a nod, “That’s right. It’s a day where people show how much they care about the person they love the most.” She tilted her head curiously, “Do you know about anything like that?”_

_“About love?” Sora knew some people in Halloween town were close. Friends. But was there anything like love?_

_There was one night. Outside his window, he saw the Pumpkin King Jack with his friend, Sally. Dancing in the moonlight._

_No...she was more than his friend._

_Sora asked nervously, “Like when you meet someone you want to spend your life with. Someone you care about, and they like you back?”_

_For a moment, when Kairi’s eyes widened, he was nervous. Was he wrong? Did he mess it up? Those fears melted away however, as she smiled, “I think you might know quite a bit about love.”_

_Strange...was she prettier when she smiled? It was so bright...almost like..._

_“Oh no!” Sora started as he realized how late it was, and how far he was from home, “I need to get back home before the sun comes up!” He reached for the door handle to close it._

_“Will I see you again tomorrow?”_

_Kairi’s question as she looked at him caused him to pause._

_Well, it wasn’t causing any harm._

_Not to mention it was fun to talk with her._

_And one more night couldn’t hurt, right?_

_He gave her a nod and a smile, “Yeah. I’ll be here.”_

_And so he shut the door, knowing it would not be the last night they saw each other._

* * *

And it was far from the last, which led to now. With him once again holding the door handle as the night was settling in. His gloved hand rested on the door handle before turning it slowly. Always slowly. He had to be sure, since Valentine Town had some of the brightest days.

Though from what he had seen, they were also some of the most beautiful days. The colors and hues of the buildings and flowers seemed to glow all the brighter.

What he wouldn’t give to walk in that sun with her...

But as he opened the door, he sighed in relief. For now it was the night. But instead of the eternal dim glow that permeated home, it brought something different. The moonlit night illuminated the hearts adorning the buildings. And in windows, there were couples sharing dinners, gazing in the night sky, or singing serenades to a lover on a balcony.

In a way he was part of that last group. The last time they met, they talked about songs. He had learned how to sing like the rest of Halloween Town. The holiday show usually called for it. But then she asked if he knew any love songs. 

And one came to mind. It wasn’t anything like he’d heard listening to the songs of Valentine town. Grand sweeping melodies that let the listener pour their heart out. No, the song he knew was quieter. More subtle. Inviting listener and singer to let their hearts come together. To sit together, now and forever.

Granted, he wasn’t quite as confident if she would enjoy the music he knew from Halloween Town. Jack’s Christmas decades ago had given every holiday town a lesson in how important it was for them to respect the differences between them. Or at the very least, just speak with one another.

Well, perhaps it was why he talked with her. Bridging that gap between them. Though after so many trips to see her window, some part of him felt that gap was barely there anymore. 

Perhaps that was why she invited him once again to visit her tower that night. Even though he was a simple vampire and she was a princess.

* * *

Everyone in Valentine Town talked about Kairi. To some extent, it was expected. She was a leader as one of the princesses of heart. So the things she did in helping to run the town were important. Helping to organize celebrations, writing poetry that would inspire compassion. The holiday wouldn’t quite be the same without her.

And yet for all her popularity, she hadn’t found anyone to be her beloved. Every princess fell in love with a prince, right? But even so, Kairi declined suitor after suitor that came to win her heart. Some say that a heartless man wounded her heart, and so she could not love another. Perhaps that was why her dresses tended to use a bit of black. Usually on the sleeves, or an accent, nothing overpowering the pink that comprised the majority of the dress. But enough for people to notice.

And a part of herself wanted to tell them about Sora. About the vampire from Halloween town that held more love in his heart then he knew. Even with a macabre perspective on things, he knew what it meant to care for another. To cherish them. 

Though part of her wondered if he felt that same way about her. Though the fact that he rarely missed thier visits gave her comfort. Even so, he was running just a little late. She sighed as she lied on her bed. On the other hand, the late arrivel might be all the better to surprise—

A creak from her window made her sit up. A chill down her spine came over her as she stood up, and yet she asked hopefully, "Sora? Sora is that you?" She looked around for a moment, but silence was her only answer. She sat down at her desk and looked into her reflection in the mirror. Was it nothing after all?

_“...Kairi...”_

A whisper on the wind. But it was unmistakable to her.

She broke into a smile and spun around, and sure enough, Sora stood in front of her. “You love that trick, don’t you?” It was certainly easy to sneak up on someone when you didn’t have a reflection in the mirror.

Sora grinned, fangs obvious in the moonlight, “Hey, you like it too! You said you liked surprises!”

“I do. And you always surprise me in the best ways,” Kairi clasped her hands in anticipation as she walked towards him, “So...the song you mentioned last time. Did you have it?”

Sora blushed and scratched his cheek, “Actually...I was thinking maybe I could sing it for you?” For her? Kairi’s eyes widened at the proposition, though Sora seemed to fret at that, “I mean, if you want me to! I have the sheet music here too if you just want to—.”

“No! I mean I...” Kairi’s cheeks were next to glow red as she composed herself, before asking, “I’d love to hear you sing it Sora.”

The blush on Sora’s face grew a bit deeper. But after a moment, he gave a small nod, “Alright. Here goes.” He took a moment to clear his throat.

And began to sing.

It was a quiet melody at first. The first few notes barely a whisper on the wind. Though that might have been Sora’s nerves. He started singing with his eyes closed, hands held close to his chest. But as the song gently rose to a crescendo, he began to relax. The song grew more confident as his arms moved more freely. Eyes slowly opening up.

And then they met hers, as he offered a hand.

It was a pause in the song. Hard to even perceive. But for that instant, she understood the question.

Would she have this dance with him?

She rose and took his hand.

And as they swayed to the melody, the sound of Sora’s voice let Kairi’s spirit soar. And looking into his eyes, she was almost certain just how Sora felt about her. She leaned forward, letting him embrace her fully. Another pause, a hitch in his voice. She looked at his face, eyes widened in surprise. Was she wrong?

But an instant later, he held her closer, and his expression softened to contentment as he continued. No, there had been no mistake. Sora _did_ love her. So in time, as the song and dance winded down. They sang the last lyrics together.

_“For it is plain for anyone to see.”_

_“We’re simply meant to be.”_


	5. Setting Sail

**PROMPT:Sea And Sky**

#  Setting Sail

After fighting so hard to come back from beyond the other side, all there was time for was one more day

One more day back home.

One more day to say hello.

One more day to say goodbye.

One more day to see old things left behind.

Before he had to leave them again to save all worlds from evil.

And as Sora looked into the cove where some logs were tied together, anchored by a beaten rope and a rock, he came to a realization.

“We never used this raft, did we?”

Their once proud childhood ship. Now just a floating pile of jetsam. Riku chuckled as he sat down on the rock overlooking the wreck, “Hard to believe we actually thought this would take us to see new worlds.”

“We had to start somewhere.” Kairi let go of the remnants of the sail dangling off the mast. Walking over the raft’s logs, she shook her head, “Pretty sure this thing won’t hold any of us now.” 

Riku smiled and gave a small shrug, “Maybe if a certain someone hadn’t been so lazy, it would’ve lasted longer.”

Sora shook his head gently with a chuckle, “Riku, we were 14. We barely knew everything we had to do to make a real ship.” Riku’s tone made it clear any real misgivings were left behind long ago. Even so, Sora couldn’t shake the heavy sigh that came, “There was so much we didn’t know,” such as how small their young dreams were in hindsight.

Riku looked out to the starlit sky, “About different worlds.”

Kairi’s hand drifted to her necklace, “My past.”

Sora looked down at his hand, “The keyblade.”

“Each other?

At Kairi’s words, Sora looked up to her face. Her beautiful face with a smile that never failed to warm his heart. A smile that he only now understood meant how much she cared about him.

How much she loved him.

“Yeah.” With a small nod, he walked to her side. She leaned into him, not a lot. Just enough to be just a little bit closer. To lie her head on his shoulder as his arm moved to rest at her side. After everything they had been through so far, the fact that they loved each other had been the one constant that had guided them. No matter how lost they were.

Memories, Worlds, Life, Death. No matter the distance, their love was their guiding light.

Riku smiled as he saw the two together and began to walk away from the pair, “You need a minute?”

Sora shook his head gently not wanting to disturb the moment, “Just wanted to see it one last time.”

“I’m not talking about the raft.” And with a smirk, Riku walked out of sight, leaving Sora with Kairi.

For a moment, there was only the sounds of waves lapping against the raft. Just a quiet reprieve for the two to spend time together as Kairi returned Sora’s embrace. Though eventually, she looked up at him with a smile, “I’m sure we’ll have time for more dates.”

“I know. I just,” Sora closed his eyes and sighed, “I don’t want to take any of this for granted.” He held Kairi just a little more firmly to his side as he looked over to her, “I don’t want to waste a moment if something…”

Kairi gently placed a finger on his lips quieting his worries. With a small smile, she spoke, “We’ll be a part of each other’s lives…”

“No matter what.” he answered. It was the promise they made before their fight with Xehanort. Beyond the final world, it was the lifeline that let them reunite. 

So that they could finally go on an adventure together.

Hand in hand they left the cove, walking along the beach to where the Gummi ship sat. Riku had already begun to start the engines. Sora looked at Kairi with a smile, “Well, we’ve got all the worlds in the universe ahead of us to search. Where do you want to start?”

Kairi giggled and began to lift their entwined fingers, “Maybe we could decide together?” They looked to the stars and reached out towards them. Towards the infinity of worlds, 

In unison, they pointed out to the same star on the horizon.

“That one.”


	6. Flight

**Prompt: Fate**

#  Flight

One more step. One more step and they could return to their realm. And if what he’d heard from Yozora was true, they couldn’t waste any more time. The Master of Masters had been all too happy to take the opportunity Sora’s absence provided to wreak havoc back home. One part of Sora wondered if it was him chosen specifically to be cast so far. So that Riku and Kairi would do everything to save him, to the point they nearly became lost as well.

But they found each other. And together, they were able to fight their way across this world. All the way to the portal resting at the doors of the colossal skyscraper with two towers of glass and steel.

So of course someone would show up to stop Sora from making it home. As soon as Yozora and Riku stepped through, a wall of darkness blocked the path between him and the door, pushing him back. 

Him along with Kairi.

A low whistle was heard, before a familiar voice began talking. “Man, I kinda cut it close here. Good thing I made it in time.” And from out of a dark portal, looking little worse for wear since the fight in the Keyblade Graveyard…

“Xigbar. Or is it Luxu?” Sora growled out as he got to his feet. Kairi summoned the keyblade to her hands as well. It had taken him some time to puzzle out some of the truth. But eventually he learned the truth about who Xigbar really was. How long he had been working for the Master of Masters.

As always, the man shrugged nonchalantly, “My friends tend to be half and half. Either or.” 

But then he summoned an all too familiar keyblade. Xehanort’s Keyblade, as his eye and voice turned cold. “But it’s time you learned your place. So it’s  _ Master _ Luxu to you.” Pointing forward, the wall moved forward in front of Luxu. Washing over him harmlessly. He let go of the key as it passed his wrist. And the keyblade floated in front across the wall, changed into a shield.

“I have watched countless keyblade wielders over eons.” Luxu intoned with crossed arms as the wall of darkness spawned a barrage of dark keyblades. “Heroes and villains who fought for the fate of entire galaxies. But each generation a paler imitation of the last.”

Sora rolled away, and together with Kairi, leapt toward the keyblade shield. Hacking away at the obstacle, he shouted, “Skip the monologue and get to the point!"

“My point is you’re the bottom of the barrel!” As Luxu bellowed, a dark portal opened before him and Kairi, an unseen force dragging them in. Quickly, Kairi took his hand, and with a toss of her keyblade, teleported them to one of the street lamps, where they hung on for dear life against the expanding portal. Luxu, meanwhile, continued to rant, “You think you’re a hero? Fighting to save the world? You’re just the village idiot! A boy who could only throw his life away as a soldier! To lose your home, your heart, everything you love so that you can die for an insignificant war!” At his declaration, a new salvo of keyblades shot out from the darkness.

Sora braced himself for the coming onslaught, Keyblade blocking the attacks while Kairi kept them both anchored. He muttered, “Maybe I’m not like everyone who came before me.” But after a break in the assault, he tensed his legs and lept toward the transformed keyblade in the Dark. Hacking away at it with Kairi, he shouted out, “But I’m not them! I can only be me! And I’ve fought evil that’s threatened everyone, and saved lives!” With one final swing, their keyblades finally broke through the barrier, the keyblade seal vanishing, “And if it’s my fate, then every step forward will be a step closer to home!”

“And we  _ will _ get home,” Kairi nodded, and with a flick of her wrist, her keyblade changed. The weapon shifting into a bow, entwined with flowers. A string of light holding the weapon taught. Taking aim, she shot a volley of light arrows at where Luxu stood.

“And then there’s  _ you. _ ” Luxu snarled as he used his Keyblade to deflect the beams. Smothered in darkness, he shot towards the two of them. A burst of darkness knocked the two back as he pursued Kairi. “A princess of heart, one of the few true pure lights of the world. And what do you do with that legacy?” The girl hardly had time to answer as she evaded the dark charge, Blinking from vantage point to vantage point as Luxu continued to pursue. He continued, an array of keyblades materializing from darkness. “You just focus on your precious little life. On the biggest numbskull on that island! All the while the true forces of power in the universe just keep passing you by!” 

Finally, Kairi came to a stop on one of the flagpoles jutting out from the building, “You really don’t know anything about us. You want to know why I wanted to leave the island so long ago?” Kairi drew back the string of her weapon, and as she did orbs of light appeared behind her. “I wanted to know the truth,” Letting go, beams of light shot forth, leaving the master little room to dodge. “And when I found out what was at stake, every plot you and your pawns came up with. I wanted to do everything I could to help. For my home. For my friends. And for us.”

And as Luxu was brought to a stop from the barrage of light, Sora lept over in a flash. He called out as his keyblade changed, “Our lives may not live up to your crazy standards.” In a flash, the red and black keyblade born of the connection Sora had forged with Yozora shined red in the moonlight. “But they are  _ our  _ lives. Lives we’ve lived with all our hearts! Seeing worlds! Helping people!” Behind him, beams of red light appeared to strike at the stunned master, who grit his teeth at the assault. 

But finally, Luxu scoffed, “Not good enough.” He sprung to the air, and again the keyblade changed, this time into a pair of dark wings on his back. “You’ve come this far and yet still don’t get just what’s at stake!” He ascended up the building as Kairi and Sora chased him up the two towers separately, empowered by their keyblades. The two tossed spell after spell at him, and though some hit home he continued to speak, “I’m talking about the balance of light and dark. Of making sure  _ real _ justice is served on a cosmic scale instead of your short sighted idiocy!” 

Sora spoke up as he and Kairi finally reached the tops of their respective skyscrapers, “Well together—”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ give me a speech about how you’ll win because of  _ love!”  _ Luxu’s accusations in the fight were venomous to be sure, but the last word practically dripped with bile. He hovered closer and closer, darkness building around him, “My task has been witnessed by the Master of Masters! I have done his work for eons to preserve order! And you think you can defy us because she decided to pity you?! Because he keeps throwing his life away for you?!” In a flash, Luxu pulled out his familiar guns, “It’s time you understood what your love means against real power!” But when he aimed, a militia of gun barrels appeared behind him. With thundering gunshots, the artillery blasted the roof of the building into glass and metal shrapnel. Dust scattering everywhere. Sora was knocked off balance for a moment…

Then he saw his target in his sights.

“You think that being strong means not showing weakness,” In a red flash, Sora appeared behind Luxu, and transformed his keyblade. With Yozora’s crossbow and sword he struck one of Luxu’s wings.

“But because we failed and made mistakes, we were able to learn from it,” Kairi’s voice spoke next. In a flash of light she appeared beside Sora and separated her bow into two blades. With a swipe of her swords, she struck the other wing of Luxu’s transformed keyblade, causing the dark weapon to revert to normal.

“And because we’ve been through so much, that we’ve seen how strong we both can be!” Sora continued as the three of them fell, though he and Kairi had much more control. Launching spell after spell at the staggered master.

“And after the life we lived together, our trials helped us understand what we were really feeling!” Kairi called out as they aimed their keyblades and the two fired a beam of light.

As the laser blasted Luxu to the ground, Sora and Kairi shouted together, “That’s why we love each other, after everything we’ve been through together in our lives!!” And for a moment, there was nothing. Nothing but dust from the ground as the two glided down.

“Then show me what your  _ precious _ love is worth!” At least until Luxu rose from the debris on a pillar of darkness. Raising his keyblade he gathered more and more until it erupted towards them.

Sora looked to Kairi. She nodded back at him. They held their hands together and crossed their keyblades. And even as the darkness roared around them, they weren’t afraid.

Because they had love

A love that lifted them up with wings of light. 

A love that drove them forward past the dark. 

A love that parted the torrent of shadows and letting them soar.

And with One Heart, they collided with the ancient master. 

With One Heart, they shattered his blade.

With One Heart, they triumphed.

Luxu crashed into the ground, the ruined Keyblade besides him with its eye shattered. As Sora and Kairi floated down to the ground away from him, he could only mutter.

“...huh. Worth...quite a bit.”

The battle was over, and Sora let out a shaky breath. Nerves still not quite calmed from the fight. But as Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, he finally relaxed. With a smile, the two looked to the glowing door no longer barred by darkness.

For now, it was time to go home.


	7. Again

**PROMPT: Down the Road**

#  Again

The question had first come to her after their fight with Xehanort. The moment he left her sight, vanishing into nothing. Many times after that, she had come close to asking it. But for some reason or another, she couldn’t. Either they had needed a reprieve after their separation, or time to prepare for an upcoming battle

But now there were no more wars. No more threats. No more separation. And she knew that, on some level, it wasn’t the best time. Especially after Sora had asked her about something she had dreamed of till now.

But if she was going to go any further...

She sighed as she looked into his now uncertain eyes, “Sora, I need to know.” She reached out to his offered hands and cradled them with her own. Rubbing his fingers, she continued, “Do you remember when you found me? Lost on the islands? Just a girl without a home or memories about where she came from?”

She closed her eyes and asked, “If you could go back to that day would you still be my friend? Knowing what you know now? Knowing everything that happened to get here. All the pain and sorrow.” Of her kidnapping, having his mind and heart destroyed despite fighting on. And the many scars that ached on them. After everything she had brought to his life, she had to ask.

“Would you do it all over again?”

For a moment, there was silence, no answer. Slowly, her eyes opened, and saw him wrestling with the question. The years of conflict that had weighed on him all because he reached out to her. Were the bits of happiness they had found along the way, truly enough to outweigh that pain?

She had to know.

But gradually, his furrowed brow smoothed out, and his eyes became less clouded by doubt. Slowly, he came to his answer. His hands shifted slightly to interlace his fingers with hers. And Sora, with that smile she loved so much, answered softly, “Wouldn’t you?”

And with that the last of Kairi’s uncertainty melted away. She said nothing as she fought back tears, but she nodded with a smile. There may have been pain. There may have been struggles. But for the kind of love they had found, she wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

“So…” Sora looked down to their hands, holding a small box with a glittering ring. He looked back up at her and asked the same question that started this.

“Will you marry me?”

And hearing that finally caused the tears to spill over. But Kairi could hardly stop smiling, “Yes! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” 

She didn’t have to think twice about her answer

Sora barely had a moment after he slipped on the ring before Kairi had kissed him. Though he hardly complained as he returned her affection. In that moment, all the years of longing meant nothing, not when they looked forward to spending their lives together. But for now they stood there entwined in a long awaited embrace, bathed in the sunset’s light that was a witness to their oath. 


End file.
